Many device and computer system applications persist data on a device using various applications. Such devices include, but are not limited to, computerized desktop and device systems, including laptops, pads, cell phones or any device that has network capability and can run software. As used herein, the term “device” refers to any electronic system capable of storing data, and/or applications and accessing private or public networks such as the Internet.
Stored data on such devices may or may not contain sensitive or confidential information and may or may not be encrypted. When a device is lost or stolen this data should be wiped from the device. Remote device wiping of application and corresponding or associated data is typically something that is handled by a Device Manager (MDM) client running on the device. Some applications also have the ability to remotely take action when the device is lost and stolen. Clients typically must be always running or connected in order to accomplish this remote administration. Many device users do not like the requirement to have an MDM client constantly running on the device. These connected type application can take up precious resources, including memory and CPU cycles.
It should also be noted that devices running on some operating systems are also limited to the number of “slots” at any given time. For example, in one operating system, there is a slot maximum of 32. Each running process takes up one of these slots and each DLL in memory also takes up a slot. Once the 32 slots are filled the OS will start killing application causing the device to have unpredictable behavior.
Thus, there is a need to provide a device and processing system which is enabled to provide self-cleaning when the device is reported missing by a user.